


那隻黃黃軟軟的狗狗

by yny_jam



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yny_jam/pseuds/yny_jam
Summary: ※大概是遲到的白色情人節賀文※感謝發起S3玩布丁活動的小夥伴們(說法)※考駕照失敗了所以沒有發車，總之還是算…有…限制級吧(*ﾟ∀ﾟ)※我對不起布丁狗(刪除線※白色情人節all平接力之晚間的鶴平
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 2





	那隻黃黃軟軟的狗狗

**Author's Note:**

> ※大概是遲到的白色情人節賀文  
> ※感謝發起S3玩布丁活動的小夥伴們(說法)  
> ※考駕照失敗了所以沒有發車，總之還是算…有…限制級吧(*ﾟ∀ﾟ)  
> ※我對不起布丁狗(刪除線  
> ※白色情人節all平接力之晚間的鶴平

「汐恩」

沒反應。

「汐～恩～」

還是沒反應。

大平像往常一樣敲了敲門然後轉開門把，房間一片黑暗，正好經過的河野說說似乎看到鶴房出門了

結束了一整天的練習與拍攝，雖然兩人並沒有特別約定，但大平自以為鶴房會把今天晚上的時間留給自己

大平回到了自己的房間，窩進了棉被裡打開遊戲機，隨意的玩了一會，這期間木全還為了fan club的交換日記跑來求救了一番又被自己吐槽走。  
再回到遊戲上，明顯的心思已經不知道飄去哪，簡單的狩獵任務也被貓車運回去好幾次，大平默默的盯著遊戲畫面發起呆來

時序已經推展到了三月中，今天卻特別的冷，聽說外頭還下雪了，汐恩出門做什麼了呢？現在都還沒回來，跟誰出去了嗎？虧我還特地推掉碧海的邀約，也把企圖留宿的翔也打發走了，卻遲遲一直沒等到人…

—

『叩！叩！』

嗯…

『叩！叩！』

敲門聲連續的響起，大平才注意到自己不知道什麼時候睡著了，遊戲機的螢幕甚至都還亮著

『叩！叩！』

「嗯？進來吧，門沒鎖」成員之間其實常常來來去去串門子，大家也都不太會鎖門，一般都是敲了門就直接進來的

『叩！叩！』

對方似乎非讓自己開門不可，大平無奈的翻下床來

「？」一打開門並沒有看到人

這是幾歲的惡作劇？大平心想，撇下視線準備要關門時看到地上一個黃色的身影

是一隻小小的布丁狗娃娃，抱著一個包裝精美的盒子，大平蹲下來小心的端詳起這隻可愛的小傢伙，要站起身時被圈到一個懷抱中

「情人節快樂。」

對方的身子還有些冷，大平皺了一下眉頭把人拖進了房間，那人就這樣掛在他身上一直跟到了床邊坐下，再次從背後把大平撈進了懷中

「喂，不要把我當暖爐啊！」

「真無情！我要把禮物收回來囉！」

「我以為禮物是布丁狗送我的，是不是啊？」大平轉向手上的黃色玩偶問話

「你這傢伙！」

鶴房露出了兇狠的表情，一時之間又不知道該兇大平還是布丁狗，好笑的模樣惹的大平不禁笑了起來，轉身回抱了鶴房

「我還以為你沒要來找我了」大平悶悶的聲音從鶴房肩膀上傳來

「本來是打算找你出門啊，但今天超冷欸，外面還飄雪了，你那麼怕冷！」鶴房摸了摸那顆金色的腦袋，感受到抱著自己的手臂收緊了一些

「情人節快樂。」大平緩緩抬起頭來，慢慢地把唇湊上鶴房的

雖然有些生澀，難得主動的大平小心地伸出舌頭試探，鶴房伸手托住了大平的後腦加深了這個吻，在大平的默許下侵城掠地

大平想想又覺得自己有點好笑，自顧自地期待，自顧自地失落，最終鶴房橫衝直撞朝自己而來，讓人忍不住又更信任了這個人一些，忍不住想多依賴這個人一些，這樣一點一滴陷落進鶴房笑起來會上揚的眼角裡

『啊，果然好喜歡這個人啊。』大平心想，但是也許現在的他還是無法直率的說出口吧

結束了這個吻之後，鶴房小心的把大平放倒到床上，手沿著T恤的下擺伸進去撫摸著大平的腰，又在大平的頸側落下一吻

「嗯？景瑚又咬人了？」鶴房就著不明顯的咬痕再咬了一口，稍微用力了一些讓大平忍不住喊了一聲痛

「不是…下午去碧海房間幫他量體溫的時候他大概睡昏了肚子餓吧？」大平歪了一下頭

「純喜大廚假裝把你煮了，你還真的當自己是食物啊！」有點不悅的鶴房又咬了大平一口，企圖用自己的方式蓋過別人的痕跡

一直待在室內的大平被暖氣烘得暖呼呼的，臉上很快的浮起一層緋紅「再這樣痕跡會太明顯很難遮啦…汐恩…」

每到這一步，鶴房總是很輕易的就會被大平充滿情慾的下垂眼給撩撥地一發不可收拾，只是看著自己倒還好，有時還會小聲地喊著汐恩，平時總是好強的大平，卻能這樣乖順又包容的接納自己

鶴房順勢掀起大平的衣服，吻上了他正在努力訓練中的腹部，舌頭沿著些許的肌肉線條移動，再接著繼續往上吻，其實他還是喜歡之前的大平，手感好多了

「祥生連大腿都瘦了一圈」像是想到什麼似的，鶴房直起身子，稍微抬起了祥生一邊的腿，隔著布料吻了吻他的腿部內側

「你這個…腿控」

「知道就好」鶴房勾起一邊的嘴角，將大平的腿屈起「訪談時講到喜歡的腿可是想著祥生的腿描述的」

即使身上衣物都還穿的好好的，維持這樣的姿勢實在有點害羞，加上鶴房刻意的台詞，大平難為情地別過頭去，突然他稍微推了推鶴房讓他停下動作「嗯…汐恩你…等一下」

似乎是想到剛剛收到的小布丁狗還落在一旁，大平撿了過來將它加入床邊玩偶的行列，然後又像是想到什麼似的，把為數不多幾隻布丁狗都翻過去面向牆壁，氣氛正好時被打斷的鶴房看著大平有點幼稚又可愛的行動，露出不解又想笑的表情

「你幹嘛突然罰他們面壁？」

「沒、沒什麼啦…」

剛剛一側過頭剛好跟其中一隻布丁狗對上眼，想到接下來將要發生的事情，頓時覺得被它們這樣看著有點不好意思…

當然這些大平也是不會對鶴房說出口的，只是這麼好猜的舉動讓鶴房忍不住想好好欺負眼前的人

「祥生真的很可愛呢」鶴房重新把人壓回身下，在大平耳邊說著，另一手開始褪去他的衣服

「明明上次訪談還說我很有男子氣概的」大平癟了癟嘴

「因為我不想其他人老說你可愛啊！」鶴房壞心的捏了一下大平胸前的突起

「…嗯啊！…」聽到自己有點羞恥的聲音大平連忙摀了一下嘴巴

「這麼可愛的樣子，我知道就好了」又是剛剛那種歪一邊嘴巴的壞笑

即使這樣還是覺得眼前這個人這樣笑起來真好看，大平用雙手遮住臉，徒勞無功的隱藏自己的害羞，心裡想著要揍個自己一拳再找個洞把自己埋起來，大概自己就是註定要受這個人擺佈了吧，鶴房又在身上落下了數個細碎的吻

手遊走到大平身後時，鶴房看著面壁列隊中其中一隻趴姿的布丁狗娃娃，壞心眼地說「欸，聽說那個米字型的屁眼是布丁狗的賣點之一，祥生真色…」

大平在鶴房要繼續調戲他之前揍了他一拳，紅著臉叫鶴房要是再亂講話就不讓他碰了，鶴房嘀咕著祥生明明就很喜歡，大平掩面喊著笨蛋不要害我沒辦法面對布丁狗啦

看吧，這麼可愛的大平祥生誰想跟其他人分享啊，他要是在大家面前都是The・男就好了，鶴房一邊這麼想著，一邊吻住他那隻大布丁狗發出抗議的嘴巴安撫他

—

而再下一次兩人交纏時，鶴房故意把面壁布丁狗轉回來惹的大平滿臉通紅，又是另一個故事了

**Author's Note:**

> 我是不是也害大家無法面對布丁狗惹(刪除線  
> 謝謝看到這裡的大家，  
> 遲到的白色情人節快樂(*ﾟ∀ﾟ)


End file.
